Trace of Water
by Candipopxlov
Summary: It took one glance for Miku to know who that cold, arrogant guy is the Water God. Tall and muscular physique with gunmetal blue eyes that have many untold stories, it's so hard to turn away from him. And it's even more difficult when the beans spill she is the new bride of the man she despises the most!


**A/N: **This is a rewrite of my first fanfiction, Bride of the Water God. To understand why I'm rewriting, go to Chapter 15 of Bride of the Water God. If you have not read the original, you can read it but the quality isn't very good.

**Disclaimer: **The story, Bride of the Water God and Trace of Water, is originally based off the manga Bride of the Water God. However, the fanfiction is entirely different; it has some of the basics of the manga but the story-line, like said before, is different.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Water's Mirror**

"_Sometimes beautiful things come into our lives out of nowhere. We can't always understand them, but we have to trust in them. I know you want to question everything, but sometimes it pays to just have a little faith."_

_-Lauren Kate_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an obscure village struck by a drought. The grass that used to have a rich color of green decayed into a pale color, warning the crops were going to fail. Starvation became a disease and soon almost everyone had it. It was the children who died off quickly. With the sudden change in weather, the villagers' lives whirled into havoc.

Desperate for rain, the villagers prayed every day to the water god. When they realize the god wasn't listening, they went to the one person who interacted with the spirit world, the shaman.

Their shaman lived far side of the village, considered as a wizard for having the ability to communicate with the spirits. When they approached him for aid, they went down on their knees. "Rain still hasn't fallen from the sky! What should we do?"

The shaman replied astutely, "You have angered the water god. To get rain, we must appease him with a gift."

Fear threads into the village nippily. They knew that they must sacrifice a maiden in order to calm the volatile god. Many people said he was erratic and hot-tempered, which only added on to their trepidation. No matter what the stories said, it didn't settle the villagers. He was a god you didn't want to infuriate, and one mistake could cost your life.

They haven't announced the chosen maiden, but all the young women panicked. Hopefully it wasn't them. They would pity the chosen candidate and possibly commiserate but in the long run, they would be crying in glee. Luck will always run out though…

* * *

_June 25th 1853; Edo period (Before Bakumatsu) _

"Nori, for the last time, he's a gentleman! He would never do such!" The girl glowered at her friend while carrying a large bucket. As the usual, water was a hard search. They collected very little.

Her friend rolled her eyes, plucking her lips out to whistle. "How are you so sure, Miku?"

Seeing that, the young woman gasped. "Whistling is not ladylike! And he's always taking care of me whenever we see each other…"

"Yes, that's why I became a man and turned old," Nori replied sarcastically. She ran her hand through her pink locks that hasn't been washed for decades. Her hair was unattractive to touch, even men thought that. Then she turns to look at her companion's hair, only to feel a pang of jealousy. Her hair wasn't as tangle as her and it still looked smooth to touch…

"I hate it when you reply to me like that," Miku admitted, breaking Nori's thoughts. She pouted slightly when her friend couldn't help but mirth. "It makes me feel dumb…"

"Hey, aren't all 'women' supposed to uneducated and dumb?" She raised one eyebrow and placed one hand on her hip. "I mean, that's what Eva said."

Miku sighed out loudly, getting annoyed with her. "You know that's not what she meant."

"I don't care!" Nori's outburst startled few of the men they passed by. "If I'm undignified, shouldn't the man I marry love me for whom I am?"

"Yes, but-"

"There's no but!" She interrupted curtly. "I don't want to get an arrange marriage! I want to marry someone who I love!"

There was tension in the air, making them uncomfortable. Fortunately, Nori's cough made it disappear as quickly as it came. They both smile in appreciation before she brought up a topic that made all the villagers crazy.

"Hey, did you hear what was going on?" Miku shook her head slightly and had her ears all open.

Leaning close, she whispered, "They finally went to see the shaman."

Immediately, she pulled back, not surprised the girl would jump in shock.

"Why would they go see the shaman? He's bad news, is he not?" Her hands shot up, angered by the villagers' stupidity. "They shouldn't seek help, knowing he talks to the demon!"

Nori chortled softly before slapping her friend across the head. The girl slightly whimpered and her hands automatically reached for the affected area. "I swear, Miku, if you are going to cry over that hit, you might as well borrow a soldier's uniform. I don't want to hear you scream if leaves were to accidentally 'punch' you." When she finished talking, she couldn't take it. She busted out laughing, getting strange looks from the men again. However, she couldn't help it. The sight of her friend's reaction sparked an urge to just drop to the ground and roll over while laughing.

"It's not funny!" Miku's aquarium eyes lit up, irritated by the fact she could just tease her about everything. It was getting annoying if you asked her. Even though there were few things she could take, listening to her make witty replies was slowly getting out of that list. When she saw that her friend wasn't going stop soon, she just wanted to dig her hands into her hair and rip it all off. She was that close to doing it until the horrified look on Nori's face forestalled her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

This dumbfounded Miku, and she stood still as to why was her friend shouting again?

"Don't ever- I mean- _ever EVER_ do anything to your hair, or I will chop you into pieces!" She screamed ominously. "Your hair is beautiful. I mean look at it! It looks like turquoise, teal, or something you would see from the ocean!" Nori commented with her eyes brighten in envy.

"What were you talking about earlier?" The teal-hair girl asked, ignoring the comment on purpose.

The envy in her eyes diminished away quickly, replaced by a look of frown and annoyance. "Right, um, they went to go see the shaman and asked what they can do to save the village. I think we should just migrate to another place." All the sudden, her voice sounded mundane, upsetting Miku by a bit. 'What just happened?'

"You know what the shaman said?" She continued without hearing her answer. "'The water god is upset with us. To get rain, we must appease him with a gift'." It always sounds odd when she tried emulating the shaman, and she was going to comment about it until she heard the last part.

"Does that mean they are going-?"

"YES MIKU! THEY ARE GOING TO SACRIFICE SOMEONE!" Nori lashed out unintentionally but didn't apologize.

"Are you alright? Your feelings are not in control!" Miku said as she took a step towards her. Then, she placed her hand against her forehead, only to feel heat radiant. Her hand stayed there for a few seconds until Nori smacked her hand away, sending her a glare.

"Do you understand how important this is?" She asked, taking steps back.

"You act like the village has never sent a candidate up to the Heaven World!"

Nori rolled her eyes before pulling the bucket out of Miku's grasp. Without warning, she tossed the bucket away, allowing the water to vanish quickly. She saw how her friend's jaw agape pathetically and then approached the abandoned bucket.

"You see this here! We were only able to find little water, and it's gone!"

"It's gone because you-"

"We sent many maidens up to Vocaloid and what did we get in return? WHAT DID WE GET IN RETURN?" She demanded for an answer immediately and was about to strangle her until she heard a soft mumble.

"No sight of rain…"

For some odd reason, Nori couldn't help but cross her arms against her chest with a complacent look. "Yet the villagers think that's the only solution now. Soon, we will be in that position, and they won't care if we die. There are many other choices, yet they choose the one that doesn't work." Her shoulder shook slightly and her lips quivered as she continued speaking. "My chances of becoming the next candidate are high…I heard the chief wants to discuss important matters with Father." When she had let those words out, she didn't even realize there was rain pouring over her face. Just her…

* * *

_June 26th, 1853_

Miku arrived home earlier than she had thought. Getting passed through the village never failed to twist her stomach. The sight of little children having their ribs exposed to every eye made her heart break into pieces. Everyone in the village is dying out of starvation, but she wasn't too bony like others. There were only a few that looked fit and that was Lenka and Rinto.

As she started preparing the food, only the thoughts of the chosen candidate wondered in her head. She doubts that Nori will be sacrifice. Lenka would make much more sense because she is the most beautiful maiden of the village. With gorgeous blonde locks that trail down her back and shade of sapphire for eyes, how could she not?

Then, another thought popped up in her head. It seems like the drought worsen dramatically, and villagers turn to the outsider for the answer. He speaks to the devil, some says. _He's a witch in disguise_. The girl couldn't help but shake her head. '_To sacrifice a maiden... Is that our only answer?_'

_'We sent many maidens up to Vocaloid and what did we get in return? WHAT DID WE GET IN RETURN?_' Nori's words still echoed in her head. Her friend's correct, especially about the villager's stupidity. How many times will it take for them to fully understand that this method will not work? There were other methods that worked, yet the shaman planted that it will work. It will not fail like the other times…

"_Miku?_" She turns to see Rion, her only sister left, standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" Her sister's eyes that reminded her of lavender darkened for a second.

"Grandpa wants to talk to you…privately." There was a moment of silence as she tried to progress the words. "I'm scared…" The little girl barely whispered and then clung herself against her. "He seems very tense and scary!"

Miku gaped, her eyes going wide at the six years old's news. "Was he holding something in his hand?"

Rion lifted her head up, lavender meeting aquarium. The eyes that once sparkled now lost its light. "Yes, it looks like a scroll. You know, the one that belongs to the chief. I'm scared, sister."

* * *

_June 28th, 1853 _

Time made its way. After the sun had completed its trip for the day, countless stars poked its way through the velvet sky. The full moon hovered in the sky, illuminating the land with a gentle luminosity. Tonight was very cool and windy. Leaves rustled against each other in the sounds of cry as the surrounding darkness spread. Other than the moon and stars, trails of fire licked through the air and towards the designated spot.

It took quite a while to reach Lake Biwa but in the end, everyone would be saved. No more kids dying and the crops will revive itself. The villagers will be excited once they return. As a group of women gathered around to find her, she was hiding in a building with her brother. No words were spoken except the silence. Her brother's eyes held sorrow, staring at her with a sense of guilt.

"Miku, I don't understand…" He started and his eyes glistened for a moment before rubbing it.

"What do you mean?" She stared at him, feeling her heart drenched in the same guilt.

"Why, out of all the people, did they choose you?" He barely shouts due to his voice doddering.

"Brother, if I knew the reason why, I would tell you…" _Liar._

"Everyone in the village was certain it was going to be Lenka!" He pounded his fist against the wall and his shoulder started to shake. "I don't understand why…" Finally, the tears he had wanted to pull back trailed down his cheeks. As each tear fell, a piece of his heart shattered.

Instantly, Miku walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "It doesn't matter. As long as there is something, the villagers will be happy." She tried to give a reassured smile, but it flattered for a moment when his eyes directed on her. The tears swam in his coral blue eyes while his lips were quivering.

"They are cruel people!" He hissed loudly, wiping his eyes furiously. "You can't leave!" Those same eyes were now filled with resolution. She could literally see fire in them, but it didn't change anything. There was nothing they could do.

"Mikuo, I want you and Grandfather to take care of Rion," she said and was about to exit until her brother grabbed her again. He had a very tight firm on her and yanked her into his chest where he embraced her with warmth.

"Grandfather is gone…" Her ears perked at the news. "He has disappeared this evening, and one last question…" He paused for a moment and then continued once he fully had her attention. "Do you have to go?"

Miku gasped before tightening the hug. "You know I have to..."

Unexpectedly, Mikuo pushed her off of him. She was shocked for a moment until she felt his lips against her forehead. "I know, but it hurts to hear the truth."

Slowly, she pulled from his grasp and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm doing this for both you and Rion. I don't want y'all to suffer from starvation like the other two did. When they disappeared out of our lives, I died inside. I can't imagine if y'all went away too. So please let me off with a smile?" Once again, she gave him a reassured smile to let him know everything will be okay in the end.

Mikuo's hand twined with her's and closed it with a soft pressure. "I will miss you, sister…"

Hearing those words clenched her heart, and she could only nod because it would be too painful to move anymore. "I will too," she croaked with a stream of tears pouring from her eyes. When the tears reached her chin, she hastily wiped them away. "I-I have to go and get dressed." Not wanting to hear any protest, she allowed her feet to take her away to entrance area.

Slowly, she stepped one foot out when she reached the genkan and then grabbed her sandals to put on. When she pulled the shoji, she met the cool breeze that whistles through the air. Several leaves attached themselves to the wind and were carried towards the direction of the lake. Even though the lake was a distance away from her, it was almost impossible to not hear the waves' sizzling as they took grains of sands.

'How beautiful the lake is under the moonlight…' She commented to herself, unable to take her eyes off the sight. The dim light reflected off the water was soothing and calming for now. When the ceremony takes place, that's when it becomes tempestuous.

Suddenly, Miku couldn't help but wince. She wasn't prepared for this and felt the color drain from her face. What happens if it doesn't work? '_Does mean that I'll die?_' The thought hit her head pretty hard, and her tears dared to escape.

"_There she is!_" Automatically, her head whipped around to see the group of women. They stood in front of her with a plastered smile. One took a step out and grabbed her wrist. "You are really causing us a lot of trouble, Miss. I know that you must be 'excited' but we have a job to do!" Her tone was enthusiastic, but her eyes were deceiving. True annoyance was evident in her eyes.

"_Her hair is so silky and beautiful! How is she able to maintain it without showering?_" A lady commented while, rudely, grabbing a handful of locks.

"_Of course her hair isn't as beautiful as Lenka since it's unattended. Something tells me though that her hair will obtain the maximum beauty if she is able to shower daily._" Another lady commented and examined her hair carefully. "Let's start preparing the bath!" She gave orders to the three ladies and clapped her hands together that signals the time.

"We must make her the most beautiful girl!" The woman shouted before grabbing Miku's wrist and twisted her around so her back was facing to her. Not caring, she tugged on her bow, releasing her hair to freedom. Then, she led her to the tub where steam floated away from.

"Do you know what this is called, young maiden?" She asked her out of the blue.

Shocked for a moment, Miku eyed the tub. She couldn't see anything special, other than the fact that the tub is designed with exquisite emerald. Overlaying the emeralds were animated dragons in the hue of aqua. It was something she hasn't seen before, but she knew the woman didn't mean the exterior of it.

"You have no clue?" The young maiden just shook her head, hopeless as to what is she asking. Upon the woman's face was a slight smile, the folds that speaks her age evanesced.

"This is called the **Water's Mirror**. It has a special purpose in this world. You see-," she went to the counter and pulled two cups, "-it's a bond created from Vocaloid to Earth. Legends say that the Water God uses this tub to overlook the humans. If you stare into this and what reflects back to you is a blonde boy, you will live a fortunate life. Of course, it's silly nonsense but you will be surprised how this legend makes some villagers crazy." Tipping the pot, the tea poured itself in the cups.

"What are the other purposes?" Miku questioned and allowed her eyes to travel with the dragons.

"If this was to be demolished, the bond will face the consequences," she paused and handed her a cup. "This tub is the reason why some are able to enter in and out of the Heaven World. Without this, we wouldn't be able to communicate with the gods!"

"Why must I bathe in it?" The girl asked after letting the tea soothe down her throat.

"It strengthens your luck." After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "Once you step into it, there's no way turning back," the lady stated to her.

Miku could only nod. "I know because I don't have a choice." And then she let her kimono slipped off, allowing the warm water to envelop her. Later, did she know that the tub was connected to her future.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Esp. the original fans that followed BOTWG, do you like the new version? (: Please review and give me feedbacks! I hope I didn't y'all ^_^ It took a while to make a decision whether I wanted to start over, but I feel like this is the right decision so everything flows smoothly instead of rough! And sorry about the absence of Len, but no worry~! *Evil Smiley Face* Len's coming in the next chapter~! Ready to meet the badass, cold-hearted, yet drooling water god (: ~?

**UPDATE 1/26/13 The village is located in Kyoko. Lake Biwa is several hours away from the village [This is the answer to Ghost's review] As to the grandfather's disappearance, for those who have not the read the original version, it will not make sense. For the one who did, think back to the Grandfather's and Miku's conversation.


End file.
